The Happening
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: Strange things are happening in the Elemental Nations. People are disappearing and reappearing randomly and Naruto has been sent to find out what the cause is, though things don't go quite as planned when he ends up disappearing as well; but this time, it isn't just him. Starts after Gaara retrieval arc and before encountering Sasuke! NOT NaruSaku!


**Realme: Heyo all :D! I haven't been very active recently, but that's mainly to writers block. So, to get over it, I am putting my new stories up! Well, not **_**all**_** of them. Just this one and a one-shot that I already put up :P Well, this idea has been nagging at me for a while now and I just got it down on paper, well I guess, computer :P and since there seems to be a shortage of Skyrim and Naruto Crossovers, I shall be servicing the world and contribute my own story :) this actually originally wasn't going to have a Prologue, but then, it struck me that **_**most**_** stories have Prologues; mine included! But enough of my rambling, here is my New Story!**

**The Happening**

**Prologue**

It was silent.

Not a sound was made in the strange darkness that surrounded the deep cave.

The dank walls of the cave had a very, alluring, scent to it; almost as if it were calling passerby's to come to its depths…..

Perhaps it was….

It made sense; many an adventurer had gone within its gaping maw and was never heard of again.

Many an adventurer had either been lured in by the smell, or by the impossibility it held within its cavern. Many said it was cursed; others enchanted. Some even blamed the dying order of The Dark Brother Hood.

But, it was none of these.

A lone man was the cause of this; a strange man, with skin as pale as snow, hair black as night and his eyes; they were said to be like that of a lizards-almost like an Argonian.

But he was no Argonian, but he wasn't Human, nor an Elf, especially not an Orc, he was far to smooth skinned and pale for that to be true, but he definitely not of Tamriel, perhaps another land? Or maybe, dimension.

The forbidden Magic of crossing dimensions was not known to many, but there were a choice few that did know of it.

It and its ungodly power; likes of which Daedric Princes were said to never touch themselves. For, to cross through a dimension that is connected to another is forbidden and looked down upon, but The Daedric were willing to pass through, for whatever their reason could be; but, crossing whole dimensions that have nothing to do with each other is another matter entirely, which is why not even the Daedric would go that far.

Perhaps the Argonian eyed man was insane, like a certain Jester of the Brother Hood, but perhaps, he wasn't mad, but from another dimension, and was desperately trying to return to it.

For now, we will never know.

But what is known is that he is using whatever comes his way for experiments; using them to push them into separate dimensions and see what results he will be given, again, for reasons that are unknown.

This strange man was sitting at a table which is cover in strange inscriptions going from strange and old languages, to downright gibberish. Whatever he was doing, it was apparent that it was taking its toll.

Immersing oneself in the Magical arts was always a dangerous thing to do, for too much exposure could kill someone, or mutilate ones' body or mind.

His skin was starting to take a grey shade to it, his eyes, worn, his demeanor; exhausted.

"Using stupid Nords who have never even _touched_ magic is far too damned dangerous," the Argonian eyed man muttered, his voice deep, hoarse and gravelly; overused from casting spells was strenuous work on one's voice.

The man sighed before pushing his body from the stool he had seated himself in and walked about the room with his hands clasped behind his back,

"But it can't be avoided," he sighed, leaning on the table," this is Skyrim, after all, the home to the Nords. I knew the risks yet took them; I have no one but myself to blame-"he was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit that took control of his lungs and he heaved for a solid minute before he was able to regain his breath.

"Blast," he spat," this damned cold; all it does is freeze my lungs and keep me from continuing my research!"

There then was a sudden roar of anger, as if it were damning everything that the Eight Divines' had ever touched with its' own curse.

The man sharply stood and turned to his worktable again," no, NO! _Not_ yet! I need more _time_! Please Divines! Don't let _**Him**_ come yet! I _must _get anyone I **can** so we can stop _Him_!" he started riffling through his papers in a frenzy, panic consuming his mind as he tried to find what he was looking for; the one thing that could help all of Skyrim, all of _Tamriel_!

Then suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Perhaps…. Yes! This could work! But what if-no, it has to work! This is all I have left, no backing out now…. Time to do it… Damn! I don't have any more test subjects left! I don't have the time to bother with this!?" The Argonian eyed man shouted to himself as he worked through every detail in his head, letting it spill out into the paper he held in shaking hands.

"Pah! Fine! I will have to use _that_ spell as well!? Damn it all to Oblivion! This will _have_ to do!" he scribbled the last remains on the incantation, before he started muttering the words to himself a few more times.

He nodded his head in satisfaction before lying it down on the table. He summoned the last of his magic reserves and put everything into it, but it wasn't enough.

He hadn't rested for days; his magic reserves were near empty now. He cursed his lack of power, but suddenly, he was enveloped in a warm embrace,

"_Go, Orochi, bring the help that is needed," a_ sweet and soft voice whispered into the man, Orochi's, ear.

He immediately relaxed and his body felt light as a feather. Orochi smiled," thank you, Kynareth…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

The spell was complete, he would be able to do all that he wished and more, now, all he had to do; was wait. And considering he had a Time Spell at his disposal, he thought that perhaps, he could do just that.

**Realme: welp, that is the end of that. Is this Orochi fellow actually Orochimaru? Or am I just messing with you? Who knows? But what I do know is that I **_**won't **_**be telling you. You will find out at the end, or whenever I clarify on this! Well, it is 10:39 at night and I am tired; thank you very much, so I shall be saying, adieu!**


End file.
